


Special Service

by SinfulByte (Bytes)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Im a simple man. I like big dick ryuji plowing into akiren., M/M, Maids, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, maid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bytes/pseuds/SinfulByte
Summary: Ryuji discovers that the local maid service is now servicing male maids. As a prank, he decides to hire one while Akira is supposed to be hanging out. You can guess who shows up to service him.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 448





	Special Service

**Author's Note:**

> Been seeing a lot of delicious art of Akiren in a maid dress and horny brain wouldn’t rest until I wrote a little somethin for it

It was a simple idea, really. A small prank to be played. The plan struck Ryuji after discovering a flyer for the same maid service he, Akira and Mishima had called out of sheer curiosity what felt like so long ago now. This time, they were advertising that they now offered _male_ maids. Perhaps it was to garner a female audience and get revenue from both fields, but who on earth would take a job like that? That sheer curiosity served as a primary motivator to have the blonde delinquent hatch this devious plan in the first place.

His mom would be out of town this evening, which gave him a window of opportunity to not only have Akira over without interruption, but also hire a maid as well. The look on his face would be priceless, Ryuji just knew it. It would be something they could look back on and have a laugh at later on.

Catching sight of that messy head of dark hair vanishing into the stairwell after school, the former track team member jogged to catch up to him, ignoring the pain in his leg as he did so. “Hey! Akira! Dude!” he called when he was in close enough proximity. The other teen stopped and turned curiously, his glasses glinting from the light seeping in from a nearby window.

“Oh, Ryuji. What’s up?” he asked curiously. “No mementos today, I have work.”

“Nah, nah, I wasn’t gonna ask about that!” he exclaimed with a wave of dismissal. “Wanna come hang at my place tonight? Ma’s not home so we’d have the whole place to ourselves. Figured it might be a nice change of pace since we always go to your place.”

A familiar pair of black ears popped up from behind Akira’s shoulder, followed by a pair of bright blue eyes. “You’ve got work tonight, don’t you?” Morgana inquired with a meow.

“Yeah, but I could stop by after. Think you could watch Leblanc tonight, Mona?”

“What am I, a guard dog?!”

“Maybe he’s just too chicken to spend the night there without ya,” Ryuji scoffed, purposefully trying to egg the cat on.

“Wha?! No! I could totally do that! I’m no coward!”

“Prove it then!” the blonde challenged.

“I will! I’ll watch the store tonight, Akira!” Morgana insisted, his ears flattening. Ryuji smirked triumphantly, as the feline had played right into his trap.

“Alright,” the leader replied simply.

“You’ll have to tell Boss you won’t be there though,” he added with a flick of his tail.

“Will do.” He then turned his attention back to Ryuji. “I’ll text you when I’m off work. It may be a bit late though, depending on how much I have to do today.”

“That’s fine! It’s Saturday, not like we got school tomorrow or nothin’!”

“That’s true.”

After the plans were finalized, Akira departed with a wave. Now it was time to set his plan in action. Ryuji would call in the maid when he knew his best friend would be on his way so that they’d arrive shortly after he did.

  
  


Afternoon bled into evening, which was slowly then shifting to night as Ryuji waited for that text. Akira had said that he might not get off work until late, but the suspense was killing him! The service’s hours would soon be over too!

As if on cue, his phone’s screen lit up displaying a new text message. Swiping it from its spot resting beside him, Ryuji unlocked it to see it was in fact from Akira, speak of the devil!

**> >Work pretty slow rn. Probably will get let off early any minute now**

Ryuji grinned as his eyes scanned over the words. _Perfect_.

**> >Hell yeah!**

Now was his time. Getting up from his seat on the couch, Ryuji padded into his room where his backpack lay discarded from earlier that day. With a quick rifling through, he pulled out the flyer with the phone number of the maid service. Studying it for a moment, he contemplated whether he was truly going to go through with this prank. Maybe it would be more weird than funny..? Well, Akira was a pretty weird dude. Last time they ordered a maid, he was the only one with enough guts to even stay in the room. Hell, he even chatted with her for a time. He was also pretty sure he had overheard Morgana murmuring something about maids on a few occasions, so perhaps he actually used those services for Leblanc?

Well, if anything at least, the house would be clean. Why the hell not, he decided. Dialing the number, he swallowed hard as he raised his phone to his ear. After a couple rings, a woman answered the phone.

“Hello and thanks for calling Temperance Maid Service! How can I help you?” a cheery voice greeted with that customer service level enthusiasm.

“Ah, yeah, I’d like to uh, order a maid..?”

“Certainly. Have you used our services before and would like to request a specific maid?”

“No!” he exclaimed before clearing his throat. “Uh, I mean, no, I haven’t. But I got this flyer here that says you guys have male maids now..?”

“Yes! We are running a special service at the moment featuring male maids. They perform all of the same services as our standard maids.”

“..Right. Okay, so I’d like to book a male maid…” Ryuji murmured, feeling his skin prickle a little from embarrassment.

“Most certainly. To book, we’ll need your address and payment information, along with uniform preference. You will be charged by the hour.”

“Uniform preference?” Ryuji inquired.

“Ah, allow me to explain. With our new service we are allowing customers to pick between two uniforms: a butler uniform or our standard uniform.”

“Uh… standard’s fine.” He didn’t want to go over the top, this was already a lot after all. 

After booking the maid, he flopped back onto the couch with a loud sigh. Hopefully this night would be more funny than weird. Akira would be here soon, it would all be fine.

Well, it was going to be fine until his phone lit up once more. Another text.

**> >Actually I just got sent out on one more job.**

_Oh no._

**> >Dude, for real??**

**> >I’ll be there as soon as I can.**

**> >K bro**

_Oh god._ Akira was delayed and there was a maid on their way to his house. How weird would he look to just be a dude by himself ordering a maid off some service on a Saturday night? He prayed that his friend would finish quickly.

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Akira still hadn’t texted him, so this had to be… the maid. Well, he could just explain to the guy the situation so he didn’t seem like a total freak, right..?

Hesitantly, he sauntered over to the front door and opened it to be greeted with the most peculiar sight. Whatever he had planned on saying left his mind as quickly as it had come— he was rendered speechless.

Standing before him was none other than his best friend and leader of the coveted phantom thieves; dressed in a frilly maid outfit. Not even a male one either. He was in a skirt and everything.

“A-Akira?!” he squawked, his knees nearly buckling under him from shock.

Seemingly unfazed, the dark haired thief bowed slightly and smiled. “Thank you for calling. What can I do for you, Master?”

“Dude, for real?!”

“I must say… I did not expect to be serving you this evening. But it seems to have worked out,” Akira mused as he rose once more, making eye contact with Ryuji.

“This… this isn’t a prank..?”

“No, I recently took up this job to earn extra money.”

“Holy shit, dude. You really wore the dress and everything.”

“You’re the first one to have requested it. Usually I’m a butler.”

“I-It’s not what you think, okay? I just… I was trying to prank you by ordering a maid! I swear! And they just said standard outfit, I didn’t know that meant..!”

“Mm.. it’s okay, you know. I don’t mind. I’m still on the clock for at least another hour so… what would you like for me to do for you?”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

He stood there, staring dumbfoundedly at Akira who was adamant in his role of being a maid. The Lolita style maid dress was frilly with a red bow on his chest and an apron to boot. He was also wearing stockings and decorative shoes with heels. It felt so scandalous, yet he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away.

“I can clean for you, or cook… usually I’d charge extra for that but I’ll make an exception for you Ryuji.” As if to emphasize his point, he made a show of fluttering his long eyelashes and giving one of those smirks he usually got when he wanted to be devious.

“I-I guess I have some cleaning to do, but…—

“Very well. Allow me, then.” As if mechanically, Ryuji felt himself step aside so that his friend could enter. His brain was short circuiting. He was so used to obeying Akira’s orders from their time as phantom thieves that he had a way of just obeying. That was… weird. And now that very same guy was his personal maid for the evening? He was reeling from this turn of events.

“Sit, sit!” the raven haired boy insisted, ushering Ryuji to sit down on the couch. “I’ll take care of your every need tonight, so just relax, Master!”

“D-Do you have to talk like that?!”

“Technically yes, but I know you wouldn’t tell on me if I didn’t.”

“So why are you then?!”

“Because I like your reaction to it~” he hummed, gently lifting Ryuji’s chin with a finger so he could look at him better. “I knew you had a thing for maids, but this… wow.”

“Eh?! S-Shuddap, I said it’s not like that, I just don’t know how you’re so calm about this..!”

“Like I said, just relax. I’ll take care of you tonight.” He flashed him a coy smile before stepping back and beginning his work.

And he was dead serious about working too. He did the dishes, dusted, and even vacuumed. Ryuji had turned on the TV to try to distract himself until Akira was finished tormenting him, but his attention always seemed to drift back to the boy clad in the maid attire despite his best efforts.

It was totally not okay how good he looked in that outfit. His lean muscle was cloaked by all the frills, and the stockings that squeezed his legs showed off the elegant shape of his calves. The way ‘Master’ rolled off his tongue was also another thing sending Ryuji into orbit. Damn him! Why the hell did he look _seductive_ in it? Thoughts flooded to the forefront of his mind that made the blonde delinquent flush bright red and tense up. _Okay, surely he’s done enough, he could probably get him to stop now and stop.. provoking him._ He rose, looking around for where Akira had wandered off to while he was lost in his thoughts.

The slightly open door to his room indicated the location of the missing maid. Poking his head in, Ryuji watched as Akira made his bed, gently smoothing out the covers.

“Hey, dude, uh… I think you’ve done enough, yeah? You can like, clock out now…”

“Hm? Is everything to your satisfaction, then?”

“You cleaned the whole house! There’s nothing else left for you to do, really..”

“I see.” He straightened up and stepped aside as Ryuji came closer to inspect his handiwork.

“Damn, I haven’t made my bed in… months. Thanks, dude. For like, cleaning up.”

“Of course, Master. Are you sure there’s nothing else I can do for you?”

“N-Nah, you’re g— woah..!” Ryuji cut off as he turned around, seeing Akira much closer to him than he had been a moment ago.

“You’ve still got time… it would be a shame to waste it.” He licked his lips and looked up expectantly at him.

“W-What are you suggesting, then? I’ve already used your services! You guys just cook and clean, it’s not like you’re one of _those_ kinda maids..!” he stammered.

“Well…”

“What?! What do you mean, ‘well’?!”

Akira smirked, his voice suddenly much smoother than normal. “Do you want me to be?”

“Dude..! You’re way too in character!”

“Is that so?”

“Geez… do you really do that kinda shit…?”

“I would if you asked,” he replied with no trace of hesitation or shame. “You’re a special customer after all.”

“So you’re saying. If I told you to get on your knees and uh…

“Satisfy you? Yes, I would, Ryuji.” _Critical hit to the dick._

He wanted to believe this was just a very elaborate joke Akira was playing on him, but the sincerity in his tone and eyes… the images that came with his suggestion. Well, they went straight downstairs. He could feel his pants growing a little tight. His body language must’ve given him away, as Akira looked down and raised his eyebrows.

“Oh my, you like that idea, hm?”

“I-I…! Shit…!” Ryuji hissed through his teeth, covering his face in embarrassment.

“I have quite the naughty master, don’t I?” _God, he really was just egging him on now._

“...Screw it. Yes, do it…!” he stammered urgently, knowing full well Akira wouldn’t give up on teasing him and just making the situation in his pants all the more straining.

“...As you wish,” Akira hummed. He heard the fabric of his dress rustle as he sunk to his knees. Then there were hands on his waist, gently and deliberately undoing his belt. 

Soon enough, his dick came into contact with the air around him, feeling cold due to all the heat currently in his lower regions. Akira made an audible hum, sounding impressed with the view.

“You never told me you were so big, Ryuji.”

“Why the hell would I tell you that?!”

“‘Cause it’s a shame to keep it all to yourself…” he trailed off as he leaned in. He felt the other boy’s tongue slowly drag across his shaft, sending shudders through his body.

“Shit…”

A warm wetness engulfed the tip of his dick, the sensation causing Ryuji to let out a hot breath as his hands fell from his face. One found its way into the tangle of Akira’s messy dark hair, the other resting at his side. He opened his eyes with an audible gasp, just in time to catch it as the teen bobbed his head, taking in about half his length with ease. The feeling of his mouth engulfing him made him let out a groan, which only encouraged the other boy to continue.

Akira leaned back, pulling off Ryuji’s dick with a pop. He took in a breath through his nose and licked his lips, preparing himself for a moment before diving back in. This time, he took all of his erection in, nose pressed against Ryuji’s pelvis. His cock slid down his throat, and he did a great job of taking it. His tongue caressed the base as Ryuji’s fingers gripped harder into his hair. A hand snaked up and cupped his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze as his skilled hands fondled them in all the right ways.

He took no time in establishing a rhythm. The wet walls of his throat constricted around Ryuji’s strained erection as he swallowed him. He would occasionally lean back some to allow his hand to do some work before taking it back in again. It was quite quick for him to reduce Ryuji to an unwound mess, grunting and panting as he pushed himself into the other boy’s mouth.

“Akira.. shit… I’m gonna cum…”

After a few more strokes, he pulled off, leaving Ryuji trembling from the sudden loss of warmth.

“Nngh…”

Rising from his position on his knees, the maid leaned in close and gently stroked the head of his cock just enough to keep him stimulated. “You wanna take this further..?”

“Mnn… further?”

Akira tilted his head in the direction of the bed.

“...Oh.”

“Oh?”

“You want to… do that?”

“I want to make you feel good, as my Master.. as my loyal phantom thief…” With every title, he leaned in a little closer. “As my friend and confidant… Ryuji,” he breathed. The way he said his name made Ryuji shudder a little. His hormone addled brain was now in maximum overdrive, so he couldn’t overthink about the situation and its implications. What he did know is that he wanted to cum inside of the enticing maid offering himself to him.

“...Fuck it. Yes.”

With his consent, Akira grinned devilishly before playfully ushering him onto the bed and climbing on top of him. He straddled Ryuji’s waist, taking care to gently grind against the hard dick prodding him in the ass. As if it couldn’t get better, he then made a show of lifting his skirt, not only showing off the stockings that squeezed his thighs, but the pair of red panties he was straining against.

“You’ve only been wearing _this_ under there the whole time?!”

“You like?” Akira purred, shifting his hips a little. Part of his dick was poking out from the waistband, pressed flush against his stomach and begging to be released. The way he could barely contain himself in such a small garment was truly a feast for the eyes, all accentuated by a thin trim of lace. He was leaking precum, which threatened to drip down and soil those panties if they weren’t removed.

“Need a hand..?”

“Oh yes please.”

Reaching out, Ryuji’s hands brushed the soft skin of his leader’s hips as his fingers hooked around the waistband. Slowly pulling them down, he watched as Akira’s dick sprung free from its confines. “Damn…”

With a smirk, the boy shifted off of him for just a moment to slide the panties all the way off before straddling him once more. This time, bare skin was touching the throbbing erection beneath him. “Got any lube?”

“Oh, yeah, one sec.” Propping himself up on his elbows, Ryuji leaned over and pulled open the drawer to his nightstand, feeling around until he found the bottle he was looking for.

“Get yourself slicked up for me, alright?”

“G-Got it.” Uncapping the bottle, he quickly poured some into his hand before Akira swiped a few fingers in and coated them with the lube on his hand.

“What’s that for..?”

“I have to stretch myself out a little. You’re so big, after all~” he hummed, jutting his hips down to grind against him as if to drive his point home.

“..Oh. Heh… damn.” He flushed a little from the compliment and the friction. It was hard to resist the urge to just rut up into him mercilessly.

Akira lowered his skirt before snaking a hand under his leg. He was now propping himself up, contact with Ryuji’s dick regrettably interrupted. It would be back soon enough. Plunging the first slicked up finger into his entrance, he let out a soft groan as he began to pump in and out. Ryuji’s dick twitched at the noise, his eyes taking in every subtle change in his friend’s features as he fingered himself.

 _Right, the lube_. Carefully, he began slicking himself up. The temptation to jerk himself to climax was quite strong, but Akira was going through the trouble of accommodating for his sizable member. Surely being inside someone else would feel much more amazing. _Patience, Ryuji._

Akira now had two fingers in and was preparing for a third. His eyes were closed, brows knitted in concentration as he bit his lip. Slowly, he inserted his third finger in, letting out a huff to relax his body into accommodating for the intrusion. “Almost there…”

Once he felt he was sufficiently stretched, he removed his fingers and crawled more properly onto Ryuji, getting himself into position. “You ready?”

“God, yes.”

He flashed him a smirk before beginning to lower himself onto Ryuji’s cock. He rested the tip against his entrance, taking a moment to steady himself before pushing the tip inside. Easing his way down, it wasn’t long before his ass met Ryuji’s pelvis, having completely engulfed him. Akira was panting a little, his body warm and tight around the sensitive member. “Damn…” he breathed.

“You okay?”

“I’m great.” With an added, “am I pleasing you?” just to tease.

“Oh, you bastard… you know you are.”

With a slight chuckle, Akira rolled his hips in a way that sent bolts of pleasure through Ryuji’s body. After getting a feel for the throbbing erection plunged inside him, he pushed himself up, then settled back down.

Some exploratory thrusts later, the two quickly established a rhythm. Ryuji thrusted into the other boy as he rode him to help keep his momentum going, taking a bit of the workload as to not tire him out so fast. This allowed Akira to free his hands, which he used to hold up his skirt and give Ryuji a feast for the eyes. He could see every flex of his muscles as flesh connected with flesh, the slapping noise only drowned out by their own grunts and moans. He watched as Akira’s hardness pounded against his stomach with every fall, looking quite desperate to be attended to.

“Like what you see..?~” he asked breathily, his voice only shaking a bit with each thrust that pierced deep inside him.

“Fuuuck…” Ryuji groaned. Though this position was a wonderful sight, it wasn’t sustainable. His leg was aching, and he didn’t know if he’d be able to keep up the momentum much longer. He had to think of a solution before he tanked out altogether. “That’s it..!”

With a grunt, he sat up and pulled himself out of Akira, who quirked a brow. Before he could even ask what was up, he was being shoved down and turned onto his stomach. He quickly caught on, propping himself up on shaky hands and knees and spreading himself wide open. “Mmn… fill me up, Ryuji…” he groaned, shaking his hips a little to beckon him. His body felt empty without the intrusion; he needed more.

Not having to be told twice, Ryuji shoved up the skirt of the dress enough for him to put his hands on his friend’s hips and align himself. Like a sword returning to its sheath, he plunged himself inside like his hole was meant for him. Maybe a little too eager, Akira was left reeling for a moment, a moan escaping his throat as he hung his head down low. He’d probably be sore later, but for now it was wonderful.

The creaking of the bed resumed, as did the collision of skin and breathy moans of pleasure. In this position, Ryuji could make better use of his abdominal strength and thrust in deeper. When he earned a particularly pleased noise from Akira, he knew he’d found the golden spot. Ramming into that, immense waves of pleasure rocked the both of them. The maid’s arms and legs were shaking, threatening to buckle from the stimulation, but he fought it so he could instead rock back into Ryuji with just as much enthusiasm. The way he caressed and clenched around him was way better than anything the blonde had known before. He knew he was being driven over the edge, and so was the teen beneath him.

“I’m close…”

“Aah… cum inside me, Master~” he managed to whimper out, rutting against him desperately. Mere moments later, Ryuji reached his peak and came hard inside of him, just like he had asked. It was more than he’d experienced before, quickly filling him up and spurting out around his cock as he continued to thrust into him. Akira threw his head back, dick throbbing painfully as it begged for release. It dripped incessantly with precum, coming out in desperate spurts as his body begged for release. 

Ryuji reached around, firmly grasping the neglected member that was now sufficiently slicked up of Akira’s own will. It was flattering how close to the edge he had managed to get without a single touch to himself. So close in fact, that Akira was shooting cum all over the bed mere seconds after his hand had been introduced.

Eventually the waves of pleasure started to recede, and Akira, no longer being able to hold himself up, collapsed onto the bed. Ryuji gently pulled out of him, an odd sense of satisfaction and pride bubbling in his chest as he watched excess cum drip out of his friend’s dilated hole with each heavy breath. He sat back, also trying to catch his breath.

It was some time before they had recovered enough to speak, but the former track runner broke the chorus of breaths to utter, “holy… shit…”

“Did I… do good?” Akira inquired, half muffled by the comforter on the bed.

“For real..? Dude… that was… amazing.”

“I’m glad. Heh… this was a fantasy of mine,” he admitted. “I’m glad you ordered me tonight.”

“It… it’s been one of mine, too. But I’m sure you knew that…”

“I had an idea.”

“Heh… well, you’ll have to thank the flyer I found in my locker.”

“Mm… I may have had some influence over that.”

“Wait, are you sayin’ you _planned_ all this?!”

“Maybe.”

Ryuji was dumbfounded. Akira was smart, cunning… no wonder he was the leader of the phantom thieves. “...You ass.”

This earned a chuckle from Akira, who finally managed to recuperate enough to roll over into his back. “I just put the opportunity there.”

“Yeah, yeah… you’re a bastard,” Ryuji huffed, flopping over beside him. “I didn’t know you were into this kinda thing.”

“Well. I certainly don’t mind the attire, but… I’m more so into you, Ryuji.”

“That’s one hell of a way to confess that, you know. Most people just like, send a text or write a note or somethin’.”

“We aren’t most people, you know.” 

“You got a point.” Ryuji let out a sigh and covered his eyes with his forearm, feeling his skin flush. “B-But you know… for the record… I wouldn’t mind ordering your services again…”

“You like the maid thing, hm?”

“Well, yeah, but… could I like, have you off the clock..?” he squeaked out.

“Oh? Have I stolen your heart, Ryuji?”

Thus earned a snort followed by an exasperated huff. “Oh my _god_ , dude. Sure, yeah, whatever..! You happy with yourself?!”

“Extremely.” He shifted over to his side so he could look at the other boy.

“You know… you’re a shitty maid.”

That was a surprising turn. “Oh?”

“You made a mess on my bed. Now I’m gonna have to clean it and _you_ up!”

“Mm.. I was off the clock by then.”

“Uhuh.” Letting out a soft sigh, Ryuji uncovered his eyes to look over at Akira. “You up for a shower?”

“In a bit. I’m waiting for the feeling to return to my legs,” he affirmed with a smug smile. “Master~”


End file.
